¿Viva La Gloria?
by songstobesung
Summary: Little girl, little girl you dirty liar...Puck doesn't know where to begin about all of the things he can tell you about a little girl called Quinn Fabray. ONESHOT.


**AN: Well, this was just for my friend, Claire, who loves Quick stories. So, I wrote this, and she told me to put it up:) Yes, it is very short, mostly because I hadn't written Quick in such a long time. This whole little drabble is based off the Green Day song ¿Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl). I'd highly suggest looking at the song, because it really describes Puck and Quinn's relations through season 1 and 2, so far. Anyways, enjoy m'dears! Also, yes, the whole story is in english. Sorry for those who saw this first and looked at it! I clicked on the wrong document, and I had to leave before I could check. The word counts were exactly the same, so that was all my fault. Anyways, this is the real deal now. And for those who did like the other fic put up, that was a part of a story called 'The Recovery' actually:) And now ENJOY!**

* * *

_Little girl, little girl why are you crying?_  
_- Green Day's ¿Viva La Gloria?_

* * *

Puck stared at her, feeling a sense of unfamiliarity falling gracefully over his shoulders, falling slowly into his mind. He couldn't picture her in his arms, his arms wrapped around a bulging belly, one that carried their creation. He couldn't see the color he or she'd be, or the way they'd speak to him. He couldn't see all that, because all he saw was her, her hazel eyes, her ponytail, swaying back and forth with acceptance. He couldn't see the babe that would one day leave him. All he could see were two teenagers, who were living on a lie.

Runaway, he tells himself, runaway to a different place, where he can live without her lying to them, lying to him. The lies hit him like knifes, and he simply feels himself sinking lower, lower into the ground. He feels his body falling away, the blanket of familiarity still not being attained, still far from his grasp. He sinks lower, and watches her grow without him. He sings to her, he sings to tell her he will be there despite the past between them. She doesn't reply to his texts.

He watches her cry, on the bench. A diva brunette asks for a punch, and all she does is smile, a sad smile. The lies she told before have been shown through her bloodshot eyes that she wears now. As the brunette leaves, he enters, showing her his sad smile. But she gets up, and walks away. He runs to her, but she pushes him away. He fells the anger rushing through his veins, and soon he's the one crying.

Soon she's living with him, her heart searching for a home, a place she wants put cannot have since she doesn't want to give up her soul to a place. He kisses her goodnight, caressing her smooth pale face. She puts her hand over his, and moves it away. The tears that run down her angel face make everything feel like the knifes he felt from the beginning. She doesn't get that he wants to love her, but instead, he walks out of the room, and sings to her, "Little girl, little girl why are you crying?"

He's singing on the stage, and soon the little color, the shade he cannot grasp hold of is coming. Will she be a burning red, a little ball of passion? A soft rose pink, delicate and young, innocence? A turquoise, strong and sensitive like her father? She isn't any of those shades, a new shade that has a name. _Beth. _The word sounds unfamiliar on his tongue, but taste sweet with a hint of bitterness. Soon, the Beth he longed to hold is in someone else's arms, and she's back to being not a little girl, but Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio, and all around HBIC with the Ken doll to match. They only look at one another, and Puck feels the blanket of unfamiliarity falling over his shoulder's again, feeling a sense of panic in his chest, and he cannot place whose fault it is.

He wants to just have it not all happen, but he knows that she isn't the little girl anymore, she's not crying, but holding herself in a hard shell, as he simply falls beneath, and doesn't want to redeem himself. She's all he wanted, and now there isn't a way to get her.


End file.
